Endgame
by Cymoril Avalon
Summary: The final game has been fought, and Yami no Malik emerges as the victor. As her friends and loved ones fall around her one by one, Shizuka finds herself alone, frightened, and hunted. AU; violence; spaceshipping and screamshipping. Revisions made.
1. The Final Duel

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, nor do I own the concept of Yami no Malik defeating Yami no Yuugi in the final duel. I read too many Yami no Malik fanfics in the last few days, and he's been lurking around in my mind. Needless to say, I want him out, so I wrote this. I don't know if I'll bother continuing it or not. Read and review!

Author's Note: I've gone back and revised this chapter, since I just wasn't all that happy with it. Parts were too redundant or just plain silly, and it was painfully obvious that it was meant to be a one-shot. Hopefully I've smoothed things out a bit.

* * *

The Darkness was closing in. Shizuka couldn't breathe. She pressed herself tighter against the wall, amber eyes trained on the locked door leading out into the hallway. The Battle Ship was silent without even the gentle hum of electronics and machinery to keep her company. The ship was nothing but an empty shell.

Dead. They were all dead. Jounouchi had been literally torn from her arms and broken like a doll right before her eyes. Kaiba's slender body had been pitched off the side of the tower once the Darkness had finished with him, falling and falling and falling, his screams trailing off into the inky blackness of night. Otogi had pushed her into motion, coaxing her to run as far away as she could, and as she turned the corner, she could hear his agony.

Yuugi had been the first to go, screaming as he was consumed by darkness, falling before the might of Ra, flames licking at his body. His cries still echoed in her mind, mirroring Otogi's and Jounouchi's to form a gruesome cacophony of sound and emotion, and she could not escape the final terrified look Yuugi's eyes had shone with as his body was destroyed. It was almost too much, just knowing that Yuugi – who had seemed almost unbeatable – was gone. Combined with the loss of her brother, Shizuka knew sheer adrenaline fueled by fear was the only thing that kept her going.

She didn't know exactly what had happened to the others. Otogi had made sure she wasn't around to watch. Somehow she knew, deep in her heart, that they were all dead, and that he was coming for her now. She had fled the tower, rushing back to the blimp and its promised safety – if there was anywhere safe on the entire island. However, the ship had been abandoned, and she hadn't even been able to find Isis or Rishid anywhere, and that was when she'd discovered Mai's fate. The blonde's unconscious body shriveled up like an empty husk, her hair turning dry and brittle and falling to the floor strand by strand until there was almost nothing left of the beautiful duelist.

She was completely alone on the ship, unable to work the radios and not knowing how to fly the thing to the mainland. The empty corridors seemed to laugh at her. No one was left to save her, to pick up the frail little princess and carry her to safety, to kiss away her tears and tell her it had all been a nightmare.

She didn't know why he had left her for last, hunting down her friends one by one before finally turning his attention to her. He had watched her often, his emotionless eyes alight with a terrible _something_ that frightened her to her core. Yuugi and Jounouchi had sworn to protect her, to keep the madman away from her.

Her knights had fallen in battle.

She was alone, so alone, and the feeling of solitude and helplessness choked her, left her lying motionless against the wall, watching, waiting. She knew she was waiting to die like everyone else despite the fact that she hadn't _seen_ them all die. If there was anything she'd learned from the movies, it was that without a body, one could never write off a character as really dead. But then, this wasn't a movie, and a part of her knew they had met a horrible fate, and she was next. Her final moments would be spent huddled against a wall, trembling, crying, wishing that more had been said so she didn't have this awful feeling of _regret_ pressing upon her almost as heavily as the fear.

She had never told him how she felt, and now she never would. So many things were left unsaid, but that pressed upon her the hardest. Her mother had frequently told her to live every day as if it would be her last, and even in light of her surgery and potential blindness, she had laughed that idea away. She was young; what could possibly happen? Now she wished she had listened, and told him everything.

Laughter echoed in the hallways, breaking into her room and bouncing around in her skull, invading every sense, though it was not evident where the sound was coming from. She stiffened, eyes darting to and fro frantically, her breath quickening, hands clutching at the wall behind her as if its cool surface could save her.

He was close. She could almost feel his presence approaching slowly, languidly, a predator toying with his prey.

She tore her eyes away from the door, gaze falling to her blood-splattered shirt. Blood; she was covered in it. It coated her like a sick shroud, staining her clothes and her skin and her hair, and in the back of her mind she absently wondered if it would ever wash out. She didn't even know who it belonged to.

She lifted her trembling hands in front of her face, taking in the sticky liquid drying beneath her nails, slipping into the minute cracks in her skin. The trembling increased as she heard screams in her mind, the remembered and imagined screams of her friends and her brother in their final tortured moments. Portions were still wet, gleaming in the faint light and giving off a faintly metallic odor. Before she could catch herself she let out a wail, agonized and pitiful, loud enough to pierce the silence like a blade.

The light in her room flickered and went out.

She clapped her hands over her mouth, smearing the blood on her pale skin, staring at the door in horror. Had he heard?

The light flickered again and gave out, bathing the room in darkness. Her heart pounded in her chest, her breathing rapid and harsh. She licked her dry lips as her eyes slowly, so slowly, adjusted to the darkness, ears straining to pick up sound. She didn't notice the inky shadow spreading through the room, completely coating the floor and roiling anxiously.

Strong, warm arms slipped around her waist from behind, from the wall, _the arms came right through the wall_, and she shrieked. She pulled away and managed to stagger a few feet but the grip never loosened, and she soon felt a warm body press against her tightly, holding her still. A scream tore from her throat and was answered by a deep, husky chuckle.

"Found you," a voice breathed in her ear. One hand trailed from her waist to the bottom of her shirt, slipping under, fingers leaving goosebumps in their wake. Something hard and cool pressed against her hip; the Sennen Rod. "Poor little Shizuka, all alone…"

"D-don't touch me," she stammered, too frightened to struggle.

He laughed, fingers dancing along her belly and rising. The other hand shifted, the pressure against her hip lifting, and something sharp pressed against her skin hard enough to draw blood. The blade from the Rod moved as his free hand moved, cutting a line in her skin and slicing clean through the fabric of her shirt. The pieces fell to either side, and she felt rather than heard him give a low moan.

His hand rose to her chest, stroking, caressing, the sting of the cut dancing down the center. Her mind felt muddled, almost as if he'd stuffed it full of wool, thoughts sluggish, panic suppressed. Something attempted to smother her fear, whisper reassuring little nothings, promising that if she just submitted, everything would be all right. All she had to do was close her eyes, and later she would wake up in Mai's room, curled up in the uncomfortable chair, rubbing the nightmare from her eyes.

He chuckled, and the blade dug in.

The illusion shattered. Pain exploded in her brain as she screamed, trying desperately to get away, thrashing in his grip and crying and yelling and pleading for him to stop, for the pain to stop; he only laughed in response. She could feel her blood spill from her slender body, trail down her shorts and fall to the floor, creating a small puddle at their feet. A tangy scent reached her nose and she wailed louder, teetering on the edge of consciousness.

After what felt like an eternity the pain vanished, leaving her whole and unblemished and panting. Faint whispers of the pain danced in her memory, just at the edge of her awareness, a phantom pain like something experienced long ago. Weak, she collapsed against him, and only his strong grip held her up. Though blood slicked her skin, there were no visible wounds on her.

"Onii-chan," she whimpered, praying for the dead to come and save her. When she recalled that he couldn't save her, no one could, she slumped further, shaking her head.

"Giving up so soon?" he purred, running his tongue along her neck. He groaned at the taste of her blood, so fresh and sweet, the liquid trapped beneath her skin begging for release. "The game's not over yet, little Shizuka. I'm not finished playing." Sharp teeth dug into her flesh, and she cried.

"The game will _never_ be over."


	2. A New Game Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, and I'm rather glad I don't own Yami no Malik, since I don't think I would live to hold his leash for very long. I really wasn't expecting to continue this, but what can I say, when inspiration hits you, it hits you. Herein Yami no Malik toys with Shizuka's mind a bit more. Read and review, and feel free to give any suggestions for future installments.

Author's Note: I've toyed with this chapter a little bit as well. I'm be surprised if anyone picks up on the changes though.

* * *

Shizuka felt her knees buckle and she slumped to the ground, the Darkness not even bothering to hold her up anymore. Her head was swimming, pain dancing in front of her eyes in a nearly tangible form. Every inch of her body ached, burned, swallowed her up in an inferno of pain. She vaguely heard him laughing, but it was so distant, she could have been imagining it. She could feel every hurt he had inflicted as if it was happening to her that moment, but the memory began to fade as if she were waking up from a dream. Everything in her mind was hazy, felt so distant…

Had any of it really happened? Perhaps it was just a dream…a bad dream she would awaken from and laugh about later…the suggestion was disturbingly familiar, as if she'd just considered it not long ago, the same voice continually planting seeds in her mind, gently manipulating.

Strength slowly seeped back into her though she was so weary all she could do was curl up and whimper. A warm, sun-kissed hand stroked her tear-stained cheek with false affection, a cold nose nuzzling the wound in her neck that was still dribbling blood. A tongue darted out, tasting her salty skin and coppery essence, causing a mild flash of pain to course through her body. Trembling hands rose and feebly attempted to push him away. The Darkness was not so easily persuaded.

"…not over yet…" he was saying, his voice drifting in and out of her ears as her consciousness attempted to fade. "…someone's looking for you, calling you…don't you…they need you…listen…hear it..."

Indeed, she could hear someone faintly calling out her name.

Her pulse sped up, her breath quickened; she knew that voice.

"Onii-chan!" she croaked, pushing herself to her knees. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes against the wave of sickness that enveloped her with her movement, but she ignored the discomfort, gradually getting to her feet and wobbling unsteadily. The adrenaline pumping through her body mingled with a bright spark of hope, giving her the strength to move towards the sound.

The Darkness stood back and watched with a smirk upon his tan face, arms crossed smugly. His head tilted to one side, spiky blonde hair brushing his shoulder. His tongue ran along his lips as he took in her trembling, pain-wracked form so stubbornly pursuing the little tidbit he had dangled. Oh yes, this was the stuff he fed upon, the very thing he was born from. Watching her struggle was almost as amusing as watching her try to fight the pleasure he offered, try to push away the pain he delivered with such painstaking care. It was time to play a new game before returning to what he did best, before he used her up and attained his destiny.

It was such a shame, really, that he needed her so badly. It meant he couldn't damage her too thoroughly too soon, and he couldn't play quite like he wanted to. In hindsight, he should have kept some of the others alive, made her watch as he flayed them, listened to their singing screams, danced in the wake of their fading echoes. Then again, he had yet to find Isis...

_Perhaps nee-san will offer me what this girl cannot._ His tongue snacked out and he laughed, moving to follow the redhead and watch, melting into the shadows. It wouldn't do to allow the Key out of his sight, after all.

"Shizuka!" There it was again; weak, desperate, but undeniable. "Shizuka! Shizuka!"

"Onii-chan!" She nearly fell against the closed door as she fumbled with the lock, throwing the door open and almost tumbling into the darkened hallway. Broken glass littered the floor, and a few lights flickered on and off intermittently.

Silence. Everything was silent.

A few fresh tears streaked down her cheeks, washing away some of the blood. She held her breath, her ears straining. She _knew_ that had been her brother calling for her. Maybe he wasn't dead. Maybe he'd simply lost consciousness, and now that he was awake, he was searching for his beloved sister. Maybe she wasn't so alone. He needed her, she could tell, but she didn't know where he was, and it was so dark and cold, and she felt so weak…

But why did she feel so weak? She shook her head, a pale hand rising to her temple and jerking away almost immediately. She hissed in pain and confusion. Why did she hurt? Where were her clothes? Why was the Battle Ship so quiet, so deathly quiet, and so very very dark? It felt empty, and the solitude and confusion crushed her. She almost felt like she knew why, like the answer was sitting right in front of her, just waiting for her to reach that final inch and grasp it. She reached out her hand.

"Shizuka!" His voice broke the silence, emanating from further down the hallway like a beacon. Startled, her hand fell back to her side.

"I'm coming!" she called out quietly, swallowing heavily and wincing in pain. Her throat felt parched, her lips dry, as if she had sobbed out every ounce of liquid in her body. She didn't seem to have many physical wounds – a few cuts and bruises here and there, certainly nothing to warrant the pounding pain she felt – and she tried to push everything to the back of her mind. Her brother needed her, and for once, she wouldn't stumble. Hands braced against the wall, she headed towards the cry, shards from broken lighting piercing the skin of her bare feet. That pain, so rich and new and fresh, jolted her memory. She glanced down at her near nakedness and whimpered.

Her clothing – what was left of it – was in shambles. Her shirt, torn and discarded what seemed like years ago, lay on the floor of that room, she knew, and she prayed fervently that she never ever saw it again. She remembered what had happened to it and _who_ had ruined the shirt her mother had given her for her birthday just months before, and her blood ran cold with fear. Her shoes…she didn't know what had happened to them, or her socks, or the pretty bow she had tied in her hair. Her shorts still clung to her hips, for which she was grateful, though they were so tattered and soaked in blood that she couldn't tell what their original color had been. She was also grateful that she still had her bra; she would have felt strange being any more exposed on the ship even though there was no one around. A locket that _he_ had given her rested against her throat, the metal cool and comforting, almost as if it were trying to soothe her with its metallic song.

Jounouchi continued to call out to her, and the further she tread down the hallway, the louder and clearer it became, sounding almost like a broken record. Suddenly, as if crossing some sort of undefined threshold, light exploded in the hallway, momentarily blinding her and causing her to stagger to a stop. She blinked furiously, and when she regained her sight, she gasped.

He lay propped against the wall, blood matting his blonde hair to his skull on one side, his eyes shadowed and skin tinged blue. His breath was coming in pained gasps, and one hand was wrapped around his side tightly. "Shizuka…" In her elation, she did not even realize that the sound wasn't coming from him. Clearly, he was hurt, and needed her help, and she simply could not falter.

"Onii-chan!" she cried as she threw herself at him, tears spilling freely as she buried her face in his cold chest and clutched at him furiously. "Onii-chan, I thought you were…but you're not…oooh we have to get out of here, come on, why are you just sitting there!"

He twitched and made a strangled sound but did not reply; he did not even wrap his arms around her in return. He simply laid his head back and stared down at her unblinkingly, his breath gurgling in his throat.

Shizuka pulled back and looked at him, not understanding why he was acting this way. Was he so badly injured that he could not even greet her? His eyes gazed back dully, the shine and sparkle gone, orbs as lifeless as…

He was so cold…

His eyes looked like Mai's…

"You…you're…" Shizuka choked and tried to pull back but he moved suddenly, clammy hands grabbing her and holding her still. She stared in horror as he opened his mouth to speak and his jaw fell clean off, making a sickening thump as it hit the floor. She let out a full-throated scream as bits and pieces of his flesh slid off of him, his eyes sinking back into his skull, empty sockets leering at her. His hands, now nothing but skeletal remains, clung to her already bruised skin tenaciously despite her struggles. As he wasted away in front of her eyes, she threw back her head and screamed for help.

Amazingly enough, it came. Strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her away from the rapidly decomposing body and dragging her down the hallway. As they rounded a corner, she could see Jounouchi's body crumble into ashes and scatter.

Her mind was so numb that it took her several minutes to register her new surroundings. She was in another room, sitting on a bed pushed to the far wall, and there was a blanket wrapped around her securely. Nearly every other piece of furniture was destroyed. There was barely any light reaching through the bottom of the closed door, but she could feel a warm body close to her, vaguely see it facing the doorway, body stiff and ready for flight.

She blinked, eyes growing accustomed to the inky blackness. She, too, stared at the door, just waiting for that walking corpse to reanimate and bust down the door. Sure, she had seen it turn to dust, but her mind was beyond any sort of rationalizations; for a few moments, he had been so _alive_. And so had her hope.

A hand pressed against her side, probing gently for any hurts, slender fingers cold. Her gaze flew to her companion, his snowy hair nearly glowing in the darkness. Her eyes widened, one hand absently rising to her locket, heedless of the dangerous look in his dark eyes. How was it possible?

"Bakura-san!"


	3. Complications

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-gi-oh. If you sue, I'll throw you out the window.

Authors Note: Well, here's the next chapter, finally. Nothing really happens; I just had to establish a few things before I could move on. The capitalization in Bakura's speech is to reflect his fondness for referring to himself as "ore-sama", and for those who have only seen the dub, Destiny Board (Ouija Board) spells out DEATH, not FINAL.

* * *

Silence prevailed as she stared incredulously at the white-haired boy sitting beside her. Her mind whirled with questions and, for some reason, an almost overwhelming sense of fear. The last she had seen of him, he had been lying in a coma, as still as a corpse and just as cold, with nothing but the steady rise and fall of his chest to lend the semblance of life to his prone form. His already pale skin had been deathly white, and as she sat by his bedside, she had gently held his hand and prayed he would awaken so that she could see his smile once more.

_The boy ducked his head shyly, absently glancing over her shoulder at her brother, who was watching them impatiently. He had tugged her aside, insisting that he speak with her momentarily, and Jounouchi had only begrudgingly allowed her to leave his immediate presence._

_"What is it, Bakura-san?" she asked softly, admiring the slight flush to his cheeks. He was so different from Otogi and Honda in the way he approached and spoke to her. It was…refreshing. He wasn't the least bit overbearing, and never took her attention for granted.  
_

_He shifted his stance slightly, peeking up at her from beneath spiky bangs. "I, uhm…that is, there's something I'd like to give you." He lifted up a thin silver chain, the dangling locket catching the scant light and seeming to glow momentarily. When the glow subsided, it was just a simple silver locket._

Then he had gone missing, and the Darkness had shown up wearing the Sennen Ring. There had been wild speculation over what had happened to him, but to suddenly see him before her, his tilted eyes so chilling, so shrewd, was shocking; something about him alarmed her, though she couldn't place her finger on what it was. It was just Bakura, right?

_Bakura was staring at the desperate Yuugi, laughing ominously, his gaze menacing. Shizuka didn't understand why her sweet little Bakura was acting like such a monster! He seemed to delight in Yuugi's pain, and even to revel in his own. It seemed inevitable that he would defeat Yuugi, and though she should have felt delight in her friends triumph, instead she was trapped in the icy clutches of fear._

_"What is it, Yuugi?" he cried, his voice husky, deeper than she remembered. His very stance screamed of self-assurance, a far cry from his usual timidity. "Make your move. You have one turn left before My Ouija Board spells out your demise…"_

_"D. E. A. T." Yuugi murmured, shifting in place. "H. DEATH." He shook himself, eyes narrowing in determination. "No, I will not lose!"_

_She looked between Yuugi and Bakura, stricken. It seemed to her as if Bakura had turned into some sort of demon, and even though she knew that the monsters and the background were just special effects – they were fake, right? – they frightened her all the same, sheltered as she was in her brother's arms._

_The boy she had thought was Bakura turned and locked gazes with her momentarily, and she stumbled backwards and gasped as she nearly knocked Jounouchi over. His eyes…_

Shizuka squeaked weakly and scooted against the wall, putting as much space between them as possible. His cold eyes – the same frosty eyes she remembered – regarded her with a faint tinge of amusement, his slender fingers stretching to touch her again.

"N-no!" she managed to cry as she huddled against the hard plaster, not bothering to still the tired trembling of her limbs. She wasn't stupid; she knew this wasn't the sweet boy her brother had introduced her to, the boy who had shyly given her the locket that was gripped in her hand. The metal seemed to heat up under his steady gaze, and she unconsciously tightened her grip around it as she clutched the thin blanket around her like a shield.

_"This…was my sister's," he said softly, his chocolate-brown eyes soft as he regarded the fragile piece of jewelry. "And, I…I want you to have it."_

_Shizuka blinked. "I couldn't possibly…"_

_"No." He cut her off softly but surely. "I…really want you to have it…"_

During his duel with Yuugi, she had noticed how much he had changed. She didn't really understand it, but she somehow knew that the Bakura in front of her was the same that dueled Yuugi. She had watched as, just before the duel commenced, his hair lifted, his eyes narrowed, and his entire demeanor shifted into the boy that now sat beside her. She had heard her friends talking to her brother about Yuugi's "other self", but had dismissed it offhand. Now she wondered what they had meant, and if perhaps Bakura had another self, too. Of course, she had witnessed Malik's similar transformation into…

Her thoughts shied away in a near-panic, desperately shielding her from events she did not wish to remember. She didn't want to think about what he had become, what he had done to her, and she felt herself falling back into the comforting arms of forgetfulness. If only she could forget, put all of this behind her, she felt she could wake up in her bed and realize that none of this had been real.

_Shizuka's hands had trembled as she accepted the small gift, fumbling with the clasp until Bakura took it from her grasp. He moved behind her and she lifted her hair away, allowing him to gently place the locket around her neck. She could have sworn she heard the clasp cinch shut like a locked door, and a momentary weight fell upon her before dissipating into the shadows._

_She smiled and turned, looking up at the boy, but her smile faltered when she noticed the look in his narrowed eyes._

She jumped as she felt Bakura's icy fingers on her skin again. "Don't touch me…"

He snorted softly but ignored her until he had completed his inspections. "Very few physical wounds," he murmured pensively. His fingers trailed up to her cheek to brush at the drying blood, ignoring her flinch. "You should be grateful I saved you. Stop being difficult. If it weren't for_ him_ I'd have left you there."

She blinked at him, calming down slightly. The heat of the locket grew to the point where she had to let go, and it felt like it burned her skin as it fell back against her throat. His eyes followed its progress and his mouth quirked into a half-smile. It took some time before she could get her voice to work. "I thought you were…dead?"

"I'm not as weak as yadonushi-sama," he said shortly. His gaze lingered on the locket and then rose to meet her frightened amber eyes. "Or did you mean the…aftermath of My duel against Malik? I can tell by your expression that you don't understand. Well, let's just say that the locket yadonushi-sama gave to you led Me back here."

_"This…was my sister's…"_

Looking horrified, Shizuka began to tug at the locket, her panic increasing when it refused to budge from its comfortable spot against her throat. She felt sickened, tainted, knowing that somehow, this precious little gift had led a demon back from the shadows. It made her feel unclean and she pried at it with her fingers, desperately trying to get it off, but it refused to move more than a few inches away from her skin. Her clawing became desperate and she felt her nails rake into her skin, drawing blood that mingled with the tears streaming down her cheeks.

_"I…really want you to have it…"_

He reached out and grasped her hands, forcing them to her sides and frowning. "None of that now," he chided softly. "Yadonushi-sama would _hate_ to see you injured."

"Y-you're not Bakura-san…"

His lips quirked, but he did not answer.

She whimpered and tried to draw away, but his grip held her fast. She was caught by his gaze, his pale skin illuminated by the sickly azure glow of the Sennen Ring. Hadn't the Darkness had that Ring? He must have taken it back somehow, and that meant…

"P-please…let me go…"

"You accept My gift so readily, and yet now you wish to run from Me?" He laughed softly, his dark eyes boring into hers. "If you wish to get out of this alive, I suggest you stop fighting Me."

"This is just a bad dream," she murmured, eyes vacant. "Just a bad dream."

The spirit of the Sennen Ring tossed his white mane and laughed. "This isn't a dream, Shizuka-_chan_. Not even close; though when you see what escaped with me, you'll wish this were just a nightmare."

* * *

The Darkness seethed with anger, idly testing the arm that hung limp at his side. That nuisance had appeared seemingly out of nowhere, accosting him and stealing the Ring. How the spirit had escaped his shadowy imprisonment was beyond him, but it would amount to only a minor inconvenience.

Not even the spirit of the Ring could keep him from that girl. He had sent him to the shadows once, and he could easily do it again. He had been caught off-guard is all. Yes, the spirit would suffer for this humiliation.

He closed his eyes, reaching out and pulling tendrils of darkness about his injured arm. They wrapped around his skin greedily, sinking through and attaching to muscle and sinew, mending the injury and weaving their way through his body. They closed around his beating heart but were repelled, screaming and clawing their way out of his skin and back to whatever abyss they had been summoned from. Blood ceased dripping onto the floor.

He opened his empty eyes and flexed his arm, a slow smile spreading across his features. He was the Darkness; the spirit hadn't the power to defeat him, and now that his lighter half was banished and Rishid lay dead, nothing could send him back.

He plucked the Sennen Rod from his hip and unscrewed the bottom, withdrawing the blade and watching as it captured the faint light and reflected it. It practically thrummed with power, magnified by the presence of the other Sennen Items, and he could feel it echo up his arm. He shivered as he recalled the texture of the girl's skin as he broke through it oh so easily, tiny rivulets of blood turning into vast rivers, spilling out her life for his pleasure.

Oh yes, not even the spirit can save her.


	4. Locked

Disclaimer: According to my horoscope, I still do not own Yu-gi-oh, but apparently a dark love is hovering on my horizon! Aaah Yami no Bakura-sama, I always knew we'd be together!

I'd like to totally thank Silvie-chan for inspiring me enough to actually write this chapter, and my Diet Cherry Vanilla Dr. Pepper who stayed by my side throughout despite its horrid taste in music. I don't know what I would do without you guys.

* * *

They were running down hallways nearly identical in disarray, broken glass littering their path, searching for something he had not deigned to inform her about. Shizuka whimpered and cried as the shards dug cruelly into the exposed flesh of her feet, leaving dark smears behind on the lush carpet; but still he dragged her onward, his grip on her hand as unrelenting as the pressing darkness that was held back only by the glow of his pendant.

"Please!" she pleaded, gasping at the pain that shot through her with every step. "I need to stop! I can't…"

He came to a halt so abruptly that she slammed into him, momentarily losing her breath at their close proximity. His scent momentarily enveloped her, a spicy, forbidding aura of power and confidence that washed over her almost familiarly. His hand slid to her waist, steadying her, and then he was gone, vanished into the shadows as completely as if he had never been. All warmth fled from her locket as soon as he did, the metal lying cool against her throat. The darkness that surrounded her with the loss of the Ring's glow was nearly absolute, held back only by the few lights left unbroken along the wall.

She slid to the ground, heedless of the glass digging into her knees and calves, drinking greedily from her skin. "I didn't mean for you to leave me!" she whimpered, blinking back tears. Her arms wrapped around herself protectively as she stared into the darkness as if the dying, flickering lights that were still left whole would illuminate enough to allow her to penetrate the shadowy depths. Mere heartbeats passed until she heard his voice again, though it felt like centuries.

"Don't be stupid," he hissed as he emerged once more, the sickly blue glow of his pendant illuminating his pale features. He stared down at her with icy, dark eyes, his face betraying no emotion. "Are you done bleeding all over Kaiba's expensive carpet?" he drawled. "We really should not linger."

She shot him a pained look but he did not seem to care. With an effort she pushed herself to her feet, wincing as her cuts stung with a fury. She carefully plucked shards from her skin while Bakura waited impatiently, paling and nearly sicking up from the sight of so much blood. Her hands trembled as she worked, causing nearly as much damage as the shards themselves.

"We don't have time to stand around," he said coldly, eyeing her dispassionately as she nursed her bleeding feet. The look in his eyes prompted her to continue moving, allowing his hand to grasp hers without a protest.

At the moment of physical contact the locket flared to life, its warmth spreading through her and lending a small shred of courage. It hummed softly against her skin as he continued to lead her along at a much slower pace, a chilly, slender finger stroking her racing pulse as if to soothe her. The more he touched her, the happier the locket seemed, though why Shizuka got that impression eluded her. She could not even figure out why it reacted to his touch. Was it more than just a small piece of jewelry?

The question was so silly she had to berate herself. Of course it was; no normal necklace would refuse to leave her neck. It was fused to her as surely as if she had been born with it, though she was able to lift it a few inches away from her skin.

"It wasn't really your sister's, was it?" she blurted out suddenly, neglectful of the way her voice carried.

He threw her an amused look, his dark eyes laughing at if at a great joke. "No."

"But then why…?"

"I lied," he admitted casually, his hand squeezing hers. "I do that from time to time."

"_You_ lied? So it wasn't…Bakura-san?" Shizuka felt confused, the foundations of her world collapsing. Her friends were dead, her brother had been taken away from her, and she was being hunted by an Egyptian's psychotic other self; it seemed rather likely that she would meet the same fate as her friends, and now Bakura, her only companion in this dreadful nightmare, was clearly not who he seemed. Was this Bakura's other self, or…

"No." His eyes were scanning the darkness as if he could see perfectly despite the lack of light. "It was Me. Now be quiet."

Shizuka obeyed, knowing better than to press the issue. Frightened as she was, conversation had been hard to maintain, but it had soothed her not only to hear her own voice, but that of another living being's, even though she was confused as to his intentions towards her. He seemed fully capable of taking care of himself, so why would he saddle himself with an obviously helpless and distraught girl?

She did not think it was purely an act of kindness. Even his present – that simple, innocent silver locket – had been given to her for a reason. It had led him back here from the shadows, potentially unleashed an evil as formidable as _him_, if his recovered trinket was any clue as to his prowess. Malik had defeated Bakura, she reasoned, and yet he had returned to…rescue her?

What did she have that he wanted bad enough to oppose the Darkness?

He suddenly stopped and stared back the way they had come, his mouth twisted into a thoughtful frown. He swiftly threw open the door to a room and shoved her inside, ignoring her squeals of pain as she knocked into something hard enough to bruise. He glanced around the room with troubled eyes, surprised that it remained untouched; he had a terrible feeling that they had been herded. He swiftly picked up a chair and leaned it against the door, effectively blocking the entry, and turned in a small circle, taking in the entirety of the room. Shizuka still could not puzzle out how he was able to see so well without light.

"What's going on?"

He shot her a nasty look but did not answer. His Ring began to glow, but before anything happened, the door exploded inward, showering the room with splinters. Shizuka cried out as a few grazed her, but the pain was minimal and soon forgotten. The glow around Bakura seemed to repel the shrapnel, but its protection did not extend to her.

_He_ stepped through the ruin of the door, grinning wildly; the locket erupted into almost angry warmth and then subsided into a coldness stabbing sharper than ice through her throat, effectively cutting off her cries. "You were terribly easy to find," he told them chidingly. "You could have at least tried to hide yourselves better and given me much more pleasure in the hunt, but instead you were unkind enough as to leave a bloody trail for me to follow as bright as the accursed sun…" His eyes fell upon Shizuka as she huddled against the wall, trembling. "Aaah, so you've found the Key. Be a good little spirit and hand her over. I wasn't quite finished with her yet."

Bakura looked startled, though he recovered quickly, his expression falling back into the blank, disdainful mask she knew so well now. "So that's why you haven't killed her yet," he mused quietly, his dark eyes gleaming. "What makes you so sure she carries it?"

The Darkness snorted. "I would never make a mistake like that," he said confidently as he leered at the girl. "She is the one, and she will provide me with hours of entertainment before I sacrifice her before the Door. She carries the Key, and I mean to have it. Now step aside, Bakura. This has nothing to do with you."

"Aaah, but it has everything to do with Me." He firmly placed himself between the Darkness and Shizuka. "You interfered with My plans, and you have stolen ou-sama's death from Me. I have waited too long and planned too carefully to allow you to triumph over Me. This last conquest shall be Mine and Mine alone. I will not share her."

"Step aside, Bakura," he repeated threateningly. "I plan on opening that Door and unleashing eternal darkness upon this world, and not even you can stop me from that."

"Unfortunately, descending the world into darkness does not coincide with My plans," Bakura drawled, his Ring's glow shifting to a feral red.

"You cannot defeat me. I have five Items, whereas you only have one." He drew the Sennen Rod from his hip and released the blade, running his tongue along his lips. "I can spill your blood just as easily as I spilled theirs, and revel in the music of your screams. Or perhaps, since you seem so fond of the girl, I could incapacitate you and allow you to witness my play and the inevitable sacrifice. Would that please you? To lay bound and helpless as I take your little kit over, and over, and over, and over again, and then finally unleash the power hidden within the Key and realize my dream? You could have a front row seat to the purifying of this world; I'll even make sure you are the last to succumb. Whichever you choose, the result will remain the same. You will lose, and I will win; the kit will die, you will die, and this world will be shrouded in delicious darkness."

Bakura threw back his head and laughed, an ominous, twisted sound that stabbed through Shizuka's chest. She shied away from him even further, almost as afraid of her protector as she was of the Darkness. Bakura's head snapped back down, his eyes aglow. "I know something you don't know," he said in a sing-song voice.

The Darkness frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Poor Yami no Malik-_sama_," Bakura cooed, a wide grin splitting his face. "Completely unaware of the rift I have created, of the powers and the horrors I have brought back with Me from the shadow world you banished me to. I'm afraid you will not defeat Me this day." He plucked a card out of his pocket and tossed it at the Egyptian. "Catch."

The Darkness snatched the card and looked at it, appearing faintly amused. "What is…?"

He broke off as an explosion rent the air, a cloud of dust enveloping him. The dust caused Shizuka to cough, her eyes watering, and she desperately tried to shield her face. She gasped as she felt strong arms envelop her waist and she was lifted into the air, faster than she could believe, warmth spreading from the locket once more.

A scream froze in her throat as the world around her spun and turned blacker than black, the darkness nearly overwhelming. It reached for her, clawing at her skin and tangling in the long tendrils of her hair, trying to draw her away to be lost in its depths for all of eternity. A mad gibbering lingered at the edge of her awareness, barely there but its insane threat all the more powerful for its supposed distance, promising to teach her what it was like to be cold and alone and frightened for millennia. A chill wind tore at her, buffeting her skin and screaming in her ears, while an intense heat struck her at the same time, drawing sweat from her pores as fast as it froze. She felt pulled from a dozen different directions and her limbs screamed for reprieve. The darkness was consuming her, and she could feel awareness slipping away.

The arms around her tightened, snapping her back to consciousness as the darkness dimmed, though the change was barely perceptible. She was trembling violently, her body racked with chills despite the warmth of the body pressed against her so tightly. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she nearly lost herself once more, but a quick, sharp pain drew her back again.

"Don't you dare," a voice growled. Pain stabbed at her again, brief but potent, and her head cleared.

She was huddled on the floor against a strong, warm form, her limbs still shaking. Someone was running their fingers slowly through her hair, pressing her tightly to a well-muscled chest and allowing her little movement. She was tightly grasping a wrinkled striped shirt.

"Glad you decided not to die," Bakura said matter-of-factly. "If I had lost the Key, I would have been quite upset. Now sleep, little one, and regain your strength; you are going to need it."

_Key?_ she wondered drowsily as she slipped into slumber. _So that's why he wants me…_


	5. Lost Fate

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything featured in this fic. Why must you remind me of this every single time!

Author's Note: Well, here's the next chapter, wherein very little actually happens, but hopefully some questions are answered...and more generated. As always, read and review.

* * *

Shizuka barely stifled a groan as she woke up, stiff and cold and aching, a persistent pressure pressing against the inside of her eyes. Her dreams had been swollen with horrors beyond imagining, and she felt as if she had gotten no rest at all. She continued to lie on her side, a harsh breeze playing over her skin and toying with her hair, causing her to shiver and curl up tighter. Thoughts danced on the edge of her awareness but darted away before she could grasp them. She was so cold it was hard to focus on much else.

Wait. Cold breeze?

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up, staring around in confusion. She appeared to be back in the dueling arena on top of the blimp, though how she had gotten there was beyond her. She remember _him_ coming into the room, throwing around threats; she remembered Bakura grabbing her; she remembered darkness and terrible sounds; then Bakura holding her, soothing her, coaxing her into a sleep.

And now she was here.

She stood up, eyes scanning the arena and falling upon Bakura's still form, his wild white hair flying in the breeze. He seemed to be staring out at something, his dark eyes narrowed in concentration, the Ring on his chest giving off its sickly glow. She wanted to run up to him, to grab his shirt and shake him, demand that he give her some answers, but she stayed her hand. She did not know what he would do if she accosted him like that, and she did not wish to share Kaiba's fate.

_But he needs me. He won't kill me._

The thought was detached, almost as if it came from an outside source, but it struck her all the same. That was right; she was some sort of Key, and he needed her enough to protect her from the monster Malik had become. She shivered, and this time, it had little to do with the cold. It was like depending upon a dragon to save her from a chimera.

Worrying her lower lip, she hesitantly walked over to the boy, standing next to him at the railing and staring off into space. Stars were glittering in the night sky, tiny pinpoints of light that seemed so close that she felt she could reach them if only she stretched her hand out far enough…

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," his voice cut in, sounding amused.

Blinking, Shizuka realized she had leaned out over the railing, arm outstretched. She quickly snatched her hand back and looked up at him, her eyes wide. He did not look angry – she had been so, so afraid that he would be, though she did not know where this fear came from – and instead watched her like she was an entertaining little pet who unexpectedly did a trick.

"What were you trying to do?"

"I wanted to touch the stars," she said softly, blushing darker at how silly she sounded. Here she was, life in danger, and she was entertaining childish fancies.

He smirked. "Does the pretty bird wish to fly?" he asked softly, so quietly she almost missed it. "I could give you wings, you know. You could fly and sing for Me, if only you would trust Me, give yourself to Me. You could flit around a gilded cage, making beautiful music for Me and Me alone."

Shizuka took a step away. "Y-you just want to use me," she said accusingly, and then winced. Great idea, bringing such charges against the one keeping her alive; but still she had said it, and now she awaited his response.

"Yes, I do," he said simply, shifting his gaze back down over the edge of the railing. The glow from his Ring intensified; dimly, she could almost swear she heard an inhuman growl from somewhere far below them. "At least I will admit that. However, My use should keep you at least mildly intact at the end; his will not."

"Is that why you gave me the locket?" she demanded, surprised at her boldness and knowing it was stemming from nerves stretched far too tight. She felt as if she would snap at any moment, and was fighting a desperate uphill battle to keep her sanity.

"One reason." His eyes flickered to her again, their dark depths at once disinterested and possessive. "It binds you to Me, and led Me back from the darkness he banished me to. It will serve other purposes before I am done."

"W-what do you want with me?" When he did not answer, she stepped closer to him again, fisting her small hand in his shirt. "Answer me!"

A single snowy eyebrow rose as he stared down at her, a strange light appearing in his eyes in response to her outburst. She pulled her hand back as if burned. "Why, I simply wish to use you for the task you were born for," he said enigmatically. "You will sing for Me, like the little bird you are, and your singing will open doors for Me I otherwise would be unable to reach. You will grant Me powers beyond belief, little one. Do not worry; you have a purpose in this world, and soon, you shall fulfill it."

"And what if I don't want to help you?" she asked, her courage dissipating.

The corner of his mouth twitched. "I could give you back to him at any time," he said softly. "Would you prefer that over My company?"

"No," she said quickly, shivering.

"Then stop interrupting me."

"What are you doing?"

He frowned. "Creating diversions. I told you, far worse came back from the darkness than Me, and now they will be his problem instead of ours."

She remained silent for some time, watching him as he concentrated seemingly on nothing, the glow of his Ring occasionally growing brighter. A thin trickle of sweat ran down the side of his face as he stepped away from the railing, his breath a little heavy.

"It is done." He swallowed, pinning her with his gaze again. "Now then. I think it's time to get down to business, yes? The altar must be somewhere on this Island, else he would not have made his move so quickly. It's time to find it."

Flashes of memory bombarded her mind, bits and pieces of a recurring nightmare she had had since stepping foot on the blimp. Cold stone beneath her back, a searing pain, screaming, so much screaming, and someone laughing, standing over her with glowing eyes…the scent of blood, almost overwhelming, and guttural, inhuman cries surrounding the entire area…the sense of wrongness pervading her senses…the pain…

She stepped back from him but she was not quick enough. His hand clamped down on her upper arm, hard enough to bruise.

"Ah, ah, ah!" he said, grinning at her. "You cannot escape Me now. Your fate is finally catching up with you, and it will be Me who shall see it done." He threw back his head and laughed, looking more and more like the demonic figure in her dreams who had…

Who had…

_The screaming finally stopped as I felt cool stone meet my back. My eyes focused, locking on a figure more demon than human, crimson eyes laughing at me from beneath a shock of pure white hair. One strong hand held me down effortlessly as his other conjured a knife made of pure darkness, the blade adopting a blue glow from the pendant around his neck. He grinned down at me, his eyes dancing like flames, and his tongue ran along his lower lip as if he were savoring the moment._

_A choked cry tore from my throat, tears stinging my eyes, and I knew it was too late. I had fallen into his trap, and there was nothing left for me but to submit._

_"Sing for Me, little songbird!" he cried as the knife plunged into my chest, and I screamed._

She struggled against him as he dragged her away, and he laughed the entire time, knowing she was helpless against his superior strength, knowing he had won this particular round. She eventually subsided, growing almost limp in his grasp as he carefully led her through the darkened hallways of the blimp, steadily approaching the exit. Occasionally they were chased by growls and odd titters, scraping sounds and a wet slapping, and his pace would quicken until they were out of earshot of the horrifying sounds.

She knew her time was growing short, but despite her almost feverish thinking, she could not come up with any plan of action. She had no way off of the island unless she could come across some sort of radio, and even then, she did not know if the people on the other end would listen to her. _He_ was on the blimp, searching for her and likely meaning to draw out her torture as far as possible. And her supposed savior was dragging her to her doom, if her dream was any indication of things to come. She was trapped between a rock and a hard place, and just did not know what to do.

Bakura grinned at her, not bothering to slow his pace though the girl struggled to keep up despite his firm hold upon her. "It'll all be over soon," he said in what he probably took for a soothing tone, but just reaffirmed her fears. He had said he would leave her intact, but he had lied before.

Sooner than she would have thought possible, they had exited the blimp, the wind whipping at them almost as violently as when they had been in the arena. Shizuka shivered and stumbled along blindly, tripping over rocks and cracks in the ground while he seemed to glide as effortlessly as a snake. He paused momentarily, and she took the chance to catch her breath. Her legs felt like lead, burning lead, and her feet stung from the harassed cuts crisscrossing her bare soles.

"Yes," he breathed, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. "We are close. I can feel it." His grin returned, more unhinged than before, and excitement made his eyes glow in the moonlight. "Come, pretty songbird Mine, we are almost there."

* * *

_Note: The italicized dream remnant is from the companion one-shot I wrote, Unwind. Feel free to read that as well, for it will explain at least a little bit of what had happened and what is to come._


	6. The Door

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, and I don't own anything else in this fanfic-turned-massively-AU. That's all I have to say. Read and review!

* * *

He growled as a burst of energy from his Rod tore the creature to shreds, its scream lingering in the darkness long after its physical form had vanished. Their numbers seemed endless, though they were more of a nuisance than anything else. He needed to find them, needed to retrieve the Key, but these _things_ continued getting in his way. It had been fun at first, tearing them into pieces and watching their oddly colored blood spill across the carpeting, but even he had little patience for such pointless killing. There was no challenge, no art to it, and he knew he was allowing himself to be diverted for far too long.

He'd made a mistake in toying with the girl, in allowing her to get away in search of her dead brother. He should have taken her directly to the altar and performed the ceremony. Of course, he would need to find the altar first, though he had assumed that with everybody else dead, he could search the island at his leisure. But then, how could he have known the entity would claw his way back to the realm of the living? He would tear that secret out of the boy's screaming, convulsing body…

Leathery wings beat at his back and he let out a sharp, surprised cry, turning around and raising an arm to shield his face. The thing in front of him had crawled out of a nightmare, a seeming amalgamation of a dozen types of creatures found in the darkest of underground places. It shrieked at him, a long, serrated tongue lashing at his skin, tearing into his flesh.

Annoyed, he summoned the power from his Item and blasted the creature, staring dispassionately at the steaming pile of goo that remained on the floor. No matter how terrifying any of the creatures may have seemed, he was far, far worse.

He perked up slightly at the nearby sound of footsteps, and a wide grin split his face. It was a single person, alone, frightened, trying to be quiet; but little did they know, the darkness had ears.

Tilting his head, he quickly dashed around a corner, hand reaching out to snatch at a tanned arm, fingers digging in cruelly. A gasp filled his ears, a feminine sound, and he blinked down at the form in surprise before grinning again.

"Nice to see you again, nee-san," he said pleasantly, reveling in the fear filling her dark blue eyes. "I was wondering where you had hidden yourself away to, after failing to protect dear Rishid. I'm so glad you finally made your appearance."

"Let me go, creature," she hissed, keeping her chin high. Her gaze fell to the Rod pressed against her arm and then back up to his empty eyes, worry crossing over her features. She no longer had her Item, and even if she had, she would have been no match for him. "The Puzzle does not belong around your neck."

He threw back his head and laughed, the sound hardly pleasant. "Still trying to defend your precious Pharaoh?" he taunted, his eyes boring into hers. "Even after all the pain and suffering he has caused our family? Not that I can really complain, since it is thanks to him that I was born, but you…why do you defend him, dear nee-san?"

"Because he is the Pharaoh, not you." Her words bit at him deeply, though he didn't show it.

"Not any longer," he growled, leaning close, his breath warm on her face. "Now he is dead, and I will soon possess power that surpasses the Pharaoh's. The world will be cleansed, dear nee-san. You know, you should be thankful." His hand rose, fingers tenderly stroking over her skin. "Because you mean so much to me, I will allow you to witness my ascension and the purification of this world." He laughed again, as mocking as his words.

"You don't have the girl."

That stopped his laughter dead in its tracks.

"How do you…?"

"I know more than you think, creature."

His grip tightened painfully, the cold metal of the Rod bruising her skin. His other hand latched onto her hair, tugging. "Where is she."

"What?"

"You know where she is. Tell me!"

She knew she had no choice. Given his temper, he might kill her then and there if she refused, but if she told him, if she could just buy a little more time…there was still a chance that the situation could be salvaged. She just needed to get close to the girl.

"He is bringing her to the labyrinth."

He went still again, the wings of the Rod cutting deep into her skin. A thin trickle of blood ran down her arm, staining her dark skin. She bore the pain in silence, which only further irritated him. "Labyrinth?"

"You don't know half as much as you think you do." And she was grateful for that. She didn't think even Kaiba was aware of the labyrinth's existence on the island, created for the sole purpose of hiding the Door. In all the texts she had read, not a single one of them breathed a word of anyone ever solving the maze, or even leaving its depths alive, save for one.

He had returned a gibbering madman, and hadn't graced the realm of men for very long. There had been excerpts of his ravings, detailing in a precision known only in insanity the horrors that roamed the levels of the Labyrinth, the traps and snares, the rumors of the very walls pulsing with sentience.

Power such as was contained within the sealed Door had not been guarded lightly.

"Well," he murmured, leaning down to nuzzle at her cheek. "It's a good thing I found you, then, isn't it? With your superior knowledge, you can lead me right to them." His tongue darted out, leaving a wet trail over her skin.

Isis shuddered in revulsion. "It's not that easy. I don't know how to solve the labyrinth. No one does."

"It's in your very best interest to find out." His tongue trailed down to her neck before being replaced by his teeth, his moan muffled by her flesh as she jerked and cried out. Lapping at the spilled blood almost affectionately, he murmured, "You have no other choice, dear nee-san."

She raised a trembling hand to press against his chest, though he barely moved an inch. His laughter vibrated across her flesh and he kissed her neck again, just below the wound.

"And since there's apparently no rush, if no one can solve this labyrinth, I don't see why we should be in any hurry to catch up to them…" His hand trailed down again, catching in the fabric of her dress and slowly sliding it up. "No hurry at all…"

* * *

Shizuka came to a dead stop at the mouth of the cave, staring into its dark depths with a wide-eyed fear that bubbled up from deep within her. An ancient, dusty part of her brain screamed at her to forget going along with his plans, just turn around and run. Finding herself paralyzed, she only stared.

Bakura – she wasn't sure how else to think of him – glanced down at his Ring, frowning a little at its reaction, though Shizuka couldn't tell if it was abnormal or not. The pointers were rotating wildly, never settling on direction for long, as if something were making them go crazy.

"Interesting," he said softly, his dark eyes glancing between her and the cave opening. "How does your pendant feel?"

"What?" She hadn't spoken in so long now that she had to work moisture back into her mouth to form the word, and it still came out a little hoarse.

"Your pendant." His tone was patient, but his expression was anything but. "Is it warm or cool?"

"Warm…"

He grunted, and again, she didn't know if the pendant's reaction was normal or not. Had that been the answer he was looking for? What did the temperature of a piece of jewelry matter? Almost absently she touched the pendant, the heat nearly searing her hand. Despite the warmth of the jewelry, she shivered, gooseflesh covering her arms. It was cold outside, colder than she remembered, though she hadn't before been outside without a shirt.

As if reading her mind, he shrugged off his light blue button-down shirt, handing it to her silently. Giving him a small smile of thanks, knowing he was only doing it because she wouldn't be of any use to him if she froze to death, she quickly put it on, buttoning it to her chin. It was far too big on her, the sleeves hanging over her hands once she unrolled them and the hem falling below her shorts, but it was warm, and she wasn't especially worried with how she looked anymore. Besides, it wasn't covered in blood.

"We will rest here for a while," he said suddenly. If she didn't know better, she would have said he was uneasy with the way his eyes were constantly moving, his fingers stroking over his Ring as if to reassure himself. She was about to collapse to the ground with a sigh of relief when a loud, echoing shriek sounded from behind them. He turned around instantly, dark eyes roving over the landscape, body tense.

Making a smart tactical decision, Shizuka placed herself behind him. Whatever was out there, she didn't want to have to deal with it. Though the sounds became louder, nothing came into sight, but somehow she could tell that whatever it was, it was _big_. Big, and probably nasty, with lots and lots of teeth and maybe even sharp claws and beady little eyes. A dozen or so images flashed through her mind, some memories of creatures from horror movies, others purely created by her imagination, and they all terrified her.

There was silence for a moment, and his Ring began to glow again. Shizuka heard a loud snuffling, and then the shrieking began again, this time headed away from them. It wasn't until the sound had vanished entirely that he relaxed.

"I suppose we're not going to rest yet," he said glibly as he scanned the horizon again suspiciously. He spared her a glance, seeming amused at her hovering behind him. "I didn't think they would have left the blimp yet, but I suppose they had other ideas."

"What was that?"

He shot her an amused look, dark eyes chilly. "I told you I brought things back with Me. Let's just say you don't want to lay eyes on one of them."

Shizuka shivered again, her arms wrapping around herself like a shield. He obviously intended to enter the cave, and while she may have hesitated before, now she was a little more eager. Though in the back of her mind, a voice told her that the monsters could be in there too, all those childhood nightmares of the creature under the bed, or hiding in the dark depths of the closet, just waiting to snatch up little kids and gobble them down. Her shivering became more pronounced, and he laughed at her in response.

"Come. It looks like we'll have to wait to rest." He continued to laugh as he took her hand, leading her into the cave.

The darkness enveloped them almost immediately, though his Ring gave off a little light; enough that she could see odd things painted onto the stone walls, shapes and what seemed to be letters in a language she didn't know. She couldn't make out anything for sure, and those she could make out made her glad of the scant light. Everything struck her with an odd sense of familiarity, though she couldn't place it.

"What is this place?"

"You don't recognize it?" His tone was mockingly concerned, the glow from his Ring making him look more ghostly than ever. "Don't you have…peculiar dreams?"

He was right; that was where the familiarity stemmed from. Those dreams she had been having the past few years, always ending in the same place until she'd arrived on the blimp; only then had the dream continued. But how had he known? She pursed her lips, staring at him. He looked so like the demon in her dreams, except his eyes were entirely the wrong color. Still, that didn't sit very well with her.

He giggled at her stubborn silence, reaching out a pale hand to run along the glistening walls, and for some reason, Shizuka was surprised he hadn't disturbed any of the pictures. They gave the impression of being freshly painted, and she glanced back behind them as if expecting to see little smears.

They continued deeper into the cave, pausing every now and then as it branched off in several directions. He always lifted up his Ring, and the spines went wild, pointing every which way, and he always wound up picking a direction seemingly at random. They hit several dead ends and had to backtrack, but that never seemed to faze him. Her steps continued to slow, but he dragged her on, seemingly tireless.

After a while, Shizuka just could not walk anymore. When they came to another crossroad, she stubbornly dug in her heels. "Please, I need to stop…"

Surprisingly, he nodded to her, letting go of her hand. Crossing his arms, he leaned against the wall, staring down at the two passages as if trying to determine which to take.

Shizuka immediately fled for the opposite wall, though still close enough to be in the Ring's glow. Leaning back against the wall, she slid down to the ground, sighing softly. If her feet could talk, they would have sighed as well, and professed pleasure at being able to relax.

"How long can we rest?" she asked softly, already feeling her eyes slide closed.

"Not long," he replied shortly, barely sparing her a glance. He obviously wasn't worried about her running off; they were deep enough into the cave that it would take her far too long to find her way out, and once she did, she would be defenseless against the creatures he'd brought back from the Darkness. Her fate was solidly in his hands, and they both knew it.

"I could really use a nap…"

He grunted, but otherwise didn't respond.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but she was sure she dozed off, since the next thing she was aware of was his hands on her shoulders, shaking her none too gently. She opened her eyes and was immediately pinned by his, though there was an odd expression in their dark depths she couldn't really put her finger on. It certainly wasn't affection, but it was strangely close.

"Let's go," he said tersely, pulling away and standing up, brushing at his clothing as if trying to remove the dust and decay that was leeching out from the cave walls. Shizuka felt an overwhelming desire to bathe and burn her clothing, but she could do nothing but push herself to her aching feet. She felt a little annoyed when he took her hand – he didn't need to drag her anywhere anymore, and it made her feel like a child – but she didn't voice any complaints.

He chose the right-hand corridor and proceeded confidently, as if he knew what was at the end of it. Indeed, the pictures along the walls seemed to change, becoming more vibrant and colorful as they went. It was almost as if they had been done more recently than the others, or perhaps refreshed in recent years. She couldn't stop herself from extending her free hand and brushing her fingers over the letters and drawings, much as Bakura had earlier, feeling less repulsed and more curious.

She was so entranced that she bumped into him when he stopped, making a muffled sound and stepping aside. Raising her eyes, she gasped when she saw what had caused him to stop so suddenly.

The corridor ended in a massive door, framed in gold and absolutely covered in strange markings. It was an imposing structure with the look of age and dignity, if a door could manage such a thing. There was no handle, no cracks in the sides, no apparent way to open it. A sign hung over the top, though Shizuka couldn't read what it said. The entire door seemed to thrum, mirroring the beating of her heart.

"What does that sign say?" she asked, keeping her voice to a whisper. For some reason, it seemed suited to the situation.

"It says 'Entrance'," he replied, sounding amused. "You can't read it?"

"No."

"I'm surprised, since this is one of your purposes."

"What do you mean?" She tore her eyes away from the door to look at him, tilting her chin up.

Bakura grinned and leaned close to her, his lips brushing over hers as he spoke. "You're a Key, remember? That means you open things. This is one of them…"

"How can I open a door with no handle?"

He stared at her as if she were being deliberately dense, then gave a short little giggle. Obviously in a splendid mood, he brushed his lips across her again and tugged her close. "You'll see," he replied in a sing-song voice, shifting his gaze to the door.

Bakura slowly approached it, dragging the reluctant girl along with him. As they got closer, the thrumming became more pronounced to the point where she could feel the vibrations beneath their feet. She could almost see it pulse with…what? Power? She wasn't sure. Everything here was so alien to her, and yet so familiar, it made her confused.

"Open it, little bird," he said, giving her a gentle push towards the door.

Uncertainly, she stood before it, staring up. It ended a good several feet above her head, seeming to defy the lower ceiling of the cave. It was almost as if natural laws had no bearing here, like crossing the threshold of the cave had led them into another dimension entirely. Trembling, feeling ill at ease, she slowly extended her hand, resting it against the surprisingly cool wood – why had she expected it to be warm to the touch, and made of something less earthly? – gasping when she felt the door react.

Her heart-rate accelerated, and the thrumming did as well, until, with a metallic creaking, the door swung inward, revealing a massive courtyard under the cloak of night. Ahead of them, beyond the darkened grasses and trees and stone benches, lay what looked to be a colossal maze set in the center of the courtyard, its gates wide open.

Bakura took her hand again, his laughter growing louder. "One step closer, My little songbird," he trilled at her, looking positively ecstatic. Grinning at her, he dragged her through the doorway, the sound of his laughter cut off as the door closed firmly behind them.

* * *

He frowned as he stared at the doorway, glancing over at the decidedly mussed Isis in irritation. "What is this? I read nothing about this."

"It's a door," she supplied helpfully, shifting rather uncomfortably and giving him a level look. Her cheeks flushed darkly at the way he was studying her, a casual leer on his face as if he were remembering something pleasant.

"Yes, but how does it open?"

"You need the Key."

"…so that's why you delayed me."

Her cheeks flushed darker. "That was your decision, not mine."

"You voiced no complaints."

"That's not the point."

Growling, he slapped her across the face, clearly losing his patience. "Stop talking back to me! How do we open this damn door?"

Isis hesitated, raising a hand to her reddened cheek. Bakura and the girl had likely gotten enough of a head start that it wouldn't hurt to go after them now. Besides, she needed to get to the girl.

"I don't know how to open it," she said reluctantly.

He crossed his arms, impatient. "Then figure it out," he said darkly, baring his teeth for good measure. Though he wouldn't entirely mind having another go at her, teaching her where her place was, he had more important things on his mind now. As his thoughts drifted back, he ran his tongue over his lips, barking a laugh.

Isis shivered and turned away from him, ignoring his gaze as best she could as she stepped up to the door, pausing. She had absolutely no idea what to do, and as her fingers probed over the door, she hoped something would click.

Oddly enough, the door just opened. The girl must have forgotten to lock it again.

"You please me again, dear nee-san," he said with another laugh, quickly stepping up to her and pressing a sloppy kiss to her neck. "Now, we hunt."


	7. Labyrinth

Disclaimer: Do I still need these seven chapters in? I don't own anything.

Author's Note: ...yes, I know. It's been ages. I've likely lost most of my readership. But. I don't really like leaving things unfinished, so here's a fresh chapter. I plan on wrapping this up in one or two more chapters, if I can maintain my inspiration. And if I get a suitable amount of reviews, of course. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

For some reason, the lack of decay surprised Shizuka immensely. She'd half-expected the labyrinth – whatever it was – and its environs to be as broken down and ancient as the cave path they'd taken to reach there.

Instead, the grass was almost unnaturally green, reminiscent of an emerald, or perhaps that vile liquid her mother had once made her take when she'd been ill. Wildflowers dotted the green with splashes of equally vibrant color, as if a distracted artist had absently flicked his brush, splashing paint everywhere.

She even thought she spotted a bunny, but she could have been mistaken.

The labyrinth itself seemed massive, the walls so high she couldn't even see the tops, and though it was pock-marked here and there, it was otherwise smooth and pristine. It would be impossible, she noted, to climb them and enter that way. Instead, a cobble-stoned path led from the cave's exit to the labyrinth's entrance, the door closed tight to them. It didn't really look like it encased any sort of maze; instead, Shizuka imagined it as housing a gigantic open field, or perhaps just untilled dirt, the unused space completely useless and nothing at all like what she'd dreamt of.

She was wrong, of course, but it comforted her a little, knowing she could still fall into a daydream if only for a few moments.

The entity tested the door behind them, but it would not open again. Shizuka idly wondered if it had immediately locked as well, but considering her ignorance surrounding this whole ordeal, she didn't even know how to check. With the memories of her dream still so fresh now, and his ominous words, Shizuka wasn't sure she wanted to do anything that would bring attention to herself, as speaking inevitably would. So she simply stood where he'd left her, examining their surroundings and trying to determine just how big those walls were.

It was better than anything else her mind attempted to dwell on, anyway.

A flicker of motion caught her attention and her head snapped to the side, eyes seeking out the distraction. Nothing moved, not even a breeze disturbing the blades of grass, and Shizuka wondered if she'd imagined things. After all, she couldn't even recall now the last time she'd snatched much sleep, let alone had a bite to eat. She was surprised she was still standing, though that might have been at least partially out of fear that Bakura would simply drag or carry her the rest of the way, and make her regret it.

Then something caught her gaze again and she turned, her eyes scanning the landscape. Teasing wisps brushed against her skin, but the grass was still, so it couldn't have been any sort of wind. It certainly felt like it, though, and brought with it a sweet scent of spring. It tempted her, luring her away from the path and towards a nearby copse of trees, becoming suddenly curious as to what the blossoms smelled like. Perhaps that was the scent carried by the breeze that didn't disturb the grass – blossoms as pretty as those back home, and maybe even succulent fruits just waiting to be picked and eaten. She could lay down, too, on the soft grass, lean against the trunk of the tree, and close her eyes…

So caught was she that she nearly stepped off the path, but a sudden strong grip kept her in place. Startled, she looked over at Bakura, her eyes a little wide.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he chided very softly, though his gaze seemed more interested in their surroundings than in her. It gave her a chill. Was he worried?

"What?"

"Don't you hear it? The siren song?" His voice was mocking now, teasing her lack of understanding, deliberately making it seem as if they were trapped in one of her storybooks. He no longer looked quite so concerned, if he even had been to begin with. "Calling for you?"

Numbly, Shizuka nodded, not even caring that she was playing his game. She'd stopped caring a while ago, she realized; a girl could only take so much torture and abuse before her mind and body simply began sheltering her from any further damage. There was still willpower left in her, still a shred of courage kept tucked away, perhaps even a slight glimmer of hope – after all, the only body she'd seen had been her brother's, and even that might have been a mirage; everyone could still be alive for all she knew; she repeated it to herself enough that she was almost beginning to believe it – but there was no outward indication of the remainder of her internal strength.

It was safer that way. Besides, from what she could glean, she was better off throwing in her lot with this other personality than with whatever Malik had become. If she went off on her own, she would inevitably run into him – though now that they were here, wherever here was, she might encounter something even worse, but her mind skittered away from that – and she'd be right back at the beginning, screaming and crying and begging and wishing she were dead.

Bakura glanced back at the door behind them, and then, as if deciding they had time for some play, pointed to the clump of trees she'd so wanted to visit only scant seconds ago.

"They are predators."

Shizuka blinked, then shook her head a little disbelievingly. Trees? Predators? Preposterous. It wasn't as if they could move or anything.

It wasn't as if people could reach through walls, either, or bodies could turn to dust, or some hidden power within her body could open doors. And it wasn't as if they'd entered a completely alien landscape, through means which she couldn't explain if she tried, as if all laws were cracked and bleeding and anything was possible.

"They attract their prey just as you felt, just as I feel right now. But once you're close…" He suddenly tugged her against his body, laughing as her startled cry, arm slipping around her waist to hold her still despite the pleasantness he felt at her wiggling. "I think you get the picture."

"What are they?"

The entity shrugged, gradually loosening his grip and letting her go, though he absently pressed an almost delighted kiss to her lips; they were almost there, after all, almost to their mutual goal. Well, his goal likely didn't coincide perfectly to hers; he had a feeling she just wanted to survive, whereas he desired the power, whether it sucked out her soul or not.

"A being of this world," he said simply. It was the same as the Darkness, in his mind; there were creatures who belonged here, whereas they were only intruders, and even now, their presence was likely being announced, alerting the horrors that might even put to shame the ones he'd brought back from the shadows.

Not that he was worried, of course. They would encounter nothing he couldn't handle, if the books he'd read could be trusted. Nonetheless, since he attempted to plan for every outcome, he was fully prepared to handle threats that might seem, at first, to be beyond his means.

Shizuka, of course, was completely oblivious to this, and considering her safety was entirely dependent on Bakura, she wasn't very comforted by his presence any longer. Her mind was already conjuring horrors worse than anything Bakura had teased her with on their short journey, the images sticking in her mind even though she knew he'd only told her to watch her squirm. He wasn't exactly very kind.

"Come," he said briskly, no longer wishing to dally. There was a tension in the air, and he didn't like it. "Time for you to open the labyrinth."

"How do I do that?"

It was vaguely reminiscent of her balking at the door exiting the cave, which already seemed like it had occurred years ago rather than scant minutes. But Shizuka's sense of time was off, and she didn't even care if she was being difficult and obtuse. She just did not understand how this power of hers worked, or what it really was, or why Bakura seemed to assume she could just wave a hand and do whatever it was he wanted her to do.

Clearly not in the mood to indulge her, Bakura simply dragged her down the path, ignoring the way she occasionally slipped or tripped and nearly plummeted to the ground. He easily kept her upright, only grunting occasionally at the delay, and she had the feeling that if she tested him, he might just let her collapse and hurt herself. However, it was difficult, as best, to walk on injured feet, so it wasn't as if she were doing it on purpose.

The path appeared deceptively short. Shizuka tried to keep track of the amount of time in her head by counting the seconds, but she quickly began overlapping numbers and then gave up entirely. The sun, strangely dim in the sky as if it were covered by clouds they could not see, moved perceptibly by the time they stood before the entrance.

The door was not unlike the previous one, only this one was in far better shape. It contained the same markings, the same sign with different obscure lettering, and it began to pulse when they approached, matching her heartbeat. Oddly enough, the pendant against her skin began to warm as well, almost searing her skin.

Bakura was watching her expectantly, even let go of her arm, but she simply stood there, staring. There was a power that emanated from the door, a strange watchfulness that had her squinting as if seeking eyes sprouting from the polished wood. It was the same as the previous door, and yet immensely different.

She didn't want to open it.

"What are you waiting for?"

Shizuka ignored him, tried to ignore the trembling in her body, the way sweat beaded on her forehead as she continued to stare at the door. She didn't even blink, unable to tear her gaze away, and the warmth her body absorbed from the necklace only grew more intense, but it wasn't painful. Instead, she embraced it, finding it was comforting as her brother's arms, wrapping her tight and slipping inside every nook and cranny in her body, filling her entirely.

Only briefly was she able to pull her gaze away, to glance down at her arm, and she felt downright surprised that she wasn't glowing.

"Shizuka…" The entity was growing impatient, an edge of a growl to his tone.

"I don't want to go in there."

He snatched at her arm again, shaking her roughly. "Open it."

Her trembling grew stronger. "There's…something bad in there…"

That gave him pause, and then he laughed, his head tilting back slightly. "Of course there is," he said in a mockingly reassuring voice. "But it's not as bad as Me. In fact, it's what we're seeking."

It was an inanimate malevolence, one that didn't sleep, didn't pause, didn't give up. Now that it knew they were there, it was almost as if it was inviting them inside, welcoming them with open arms.

Welcoming _her_.

_Come to us, daughter_, a voice whispered in her ear, ghosting away as soon as her mind comprehended the words.

Shizuka gave a start, managing to jerk out of Bakura's grip. "What? Who said that?"

The entity stared at her as if she were daft.

_You belong here. Your destiny is here. Come. Join us._

The power she could feel in the door now suffused her body, drawn out by the pulsating warmth, pushed into sentience by the steady pounding of her heart. She could feel it crackling between her fingertips, though there was no physical manifestation of it; the air remained clear, dry, still.

But the voices continued, each one unique and yet, Shizuka somehow knew they erupted from the same host, the same center of being.

_We have been waiting for so long… _

Without knowing what she was doing, Shizuka reached out, her fingers brushing the dark wood, and the door silently opened.

* * *

The sun was well below the horizon by the time two more figures emerged from the cave, curiously examining their surroundings and immediately drawn towards the looming walls of the labyrinth. It was glowing, providing its own form of illumination, bathing the surrounding countryside in a strangely bland glow, as if the light sucked the life out of everything around it.

"Well, well, well," he murmured, his hand snaking around Isis' waist as she tried to move away from him. "Oi, don't stray."

"They went in there," she said unnecessarily, pointing towards the still-open door of the Labyrinth. It surprised her that they had been so sloppy, Bakura in particular, but at the moment, it aided her. The sooner she could get to the girl, the safer the world would be.

"I know." His attention strayed elsewhere, however, narrowed eyes staring at a darkened form hunkered down in the grass, the light bending around it strangely. A soft, inhuman snarl tore from his throat and his shoulders stiffened in anticipation of a fight that never came.

Whatever the shadow was, it retreated, slinking away in a gait that just wasn't normal. It didn't bother him, of course, but Isis whimpered very softly, which attracted his attention.

"Frightened, nee-san?" he asked, laughing in delight. "Don't worry. I'm here to protect you."

Any sarcastic comment Isis might have muttered was swallowed and choked down by her sense of self-preservation. The disgust she felt at his touch, however, exhibited itself in her slight struggle as his hand lowered, caressing her hip in a familiar way that made her want to sick up.

"So ungrateful," he murmured, then laughed again, amusing himself. His empty eyes assessed Isis for a few moments, taking in the defiance still burning in her gaze, the stiff set to her back, and his free hand idly stroked the Rod at his belt. He genuinely hoped he wouldn't have to chastise her further before he reached his goal, since he actually liked having her around. She was so convenient, a nice warm body to touch, to cut, to bleed, to feel writhing beneath him in pain and horror…

But he would have to exert his dominance again, that much was certain, and it wasn't as if he disliked doing so.

His hand snapped up, grasping a handful of fine black hair and yanking painfully, a few strands coming loose and fluttering to the ground. "Oi, nee-san, you aren't…thinking nasty thoughts about your dear sibling, are you?" His laughing grew more hitched as he leaned in, inches away from her wide eyes, inhaling her fear and determination.

Oh, he _so_ loved having her around. It might even be a disappointment, finally watching the life spill out of her, but it was a necessary loss. After all, everything had to die, and he had to watch it, glean every bit of pleasure out of it before he was consumed as well. And so long as that pest was alive and refused to properly die – which, given the right circumstances, could be a quite enjoyable trait to play with – he would never acquire all of the Items, nor would he be able to open that final Door and achieve the power he desired.

And Isis was his little Key, even though she couldn't actually open anything. Perhaps she was more of a Guide.

Yes, he liked that title. Isis was his little Guide.

Tightening his grip on her hair, he forced her to face the labyrinth and shoved hard enough to land her face down on the cobblestones. Any bruising or bleeding was only an additional treat to him; he truly couldn't care less about her physical state so long as she was still capable of fulfilling her purpose. Afterwards, he would use her as he wished, and then dispose of her, as sad as it would make him.

Not that he was even capable of sadness, but it was close enough.

"Lead the way, dear nee-san, since you claim to know so much." Despite his apparent need for his little Guide, her purpose could be fulfilled by simply dying in his stead. After all, there were traps in the labyrinth, he was sure, and he didn't wish to trigger them himself. It made him almost wish he'd kept more of those annoying children alive to use as cannon fodder, especially that blonde twit whose sister was the one he ultimately sought. He would have been infinitely useful, but the Darkness had gotten carried away in his bloodlust.

He wouldn't make the same mistake again, of course, but if Isis happened to fall to circumstances outside of his control…

All right, he could make do without his Guide. He preferred not to, but loss was a fact of life that he readily embraced, and if she fell, he would adapt. He always adapted.

"Get up."

Isis managed to push herself to her feet, glancing down at the tear in her dress and the blood staining it. She managed to ignore the stinging on her chin where she'd struck the ground, and approached the entrance with her head high, ignoring the telltale trickle down her skin. She had to get through this ordeal, at least long enough to eliminate the girl. Then she could die, knowing the world was safe.

* * *

The marks on the walls were guides, or so Bakura claimed, leading them deeper into the heart of the maze. For her part, Shizuka was fully lost, having no idea where the entrance was or where they were in relation to it, and any thoughts of escape were finally and cruelly destroyed. If they got separated, or she ran off, she would never make it out of there. She would find herself wandering forever…

"I need to rest," she said softly, her voice almost too quiet for Bakura to hear. It was impossible to tell time within the walls – there was apparently a ceiling up there somewhere, blocking out the sun – but Shizuka knew it had been too long since she'd slept.

"There is no time." An impatience infused Bakura that Shizuka couldn't ever remember seeing in him, and he went so far as to shake her again, trying to bully her into complying. "We must keep moving."

"I can't…"

"We have no choice!" he all but shouted, dark eyes flashing with barely concealed anger. "Let me put this to you simply, little bird. We stop, you die."

That got her attention.

"Or haven't you been paying attention?" The menace to his tone, to every quiver in his body, frightened her into an adrenaline-produced awareness. Unable to tear her gaze away from him, she could only listen.

"We're being stalked. There are things in here that are just as terrible as the things outside these walls. There is no safety."

But Shizuka, despite her fear, was beginning to give up. What did she care if there was any safety left or not? After all, her fate was sealed, as far as she could see. Bakura claimed that he would see to it she was kept alive, if he could help it, but the recurring dream of hers proved otherwise. He would be unable to save her. She would scream, she would die, and he would then wield a power to hurt everyone she cared about who was still alive. Why shouldn't she just give up, right then and there?

He seemed to sense her thoughts and he snarled, shoving her against the stone wall hard enough to stun her. A knife was suddenly in his hands, pressing against the delicate skin of her throat, drawing a thin line of blood and threatening so much more.

"I will get you to that Door if I have to carry you." He was hissing now, a more controlled sound, voice pitched much lower. Even though he, too, had explosions, they were quickly overcome. "I'm not going to let you ruin My plans, girl."

Shizuka stared at him, a strange comprehension dawning in her eyes. Then she did one of the stupidest things in her life.

She spit in his face, the only defiance left to her.

The resulting blow to the side of her head knocked the breath out of her, and if it hadn't been for him holding her effectively pinned, she would have slumped right to the ground.

"Is that how you repay Me?" The anger was back, tightly controlled but threatening to break free, and for an instant, Shizuka thought he was going to plunge that knife straight into her belly. Instead, he wiped the hilt against his shirt, as if her blood made it unclean. "Is that how you show your appreciation for My keeping you alive? For rescuing you from Malik? If it weren't for Me, you'd be dead by now."

Shizuka almost would have preferred it. But now that she was staring death in the eyes, no matter how his countenance swam in her fading consciousness, she began to regret her actions. She was still human, and her most basic instinct was to survive, which began clawing its way to the surface again, berating her for acting like a stupid girl and trying to show that she still had a backbone.

Truth was, she _needed_ him, which had somehow slipped her mind for those few seconds. Shizuka could easily blame it on exhaustion, but there was no point. The damage was done, and now she couldn't seem to cling to consciousness any longer.

Blackness surrounded her, chased by his cursing, and her body grew limp.

* * *

It wasn't hard to find them. They left a trail glaring enough that the Darkness likely could have found them had he been blindfolded and his ears been plugged. It took some of the fun out of it, of course, but by this point, he was well aware of the invisible eyes on him, the watching, the waiting, the sense that the very walls were alive.

The time for play was over. He had to retrieve the girl, locate the Door, and execute his plan as quickly as possible. This place left him on edge, and he didn't like it. It felt like he'd be attacked at any moment, and every delay was costly.

However, he hadn't been expecting to stumble upon them quite so quickly. He stopped so suddenly that Isis, trailing closely behind him, slammed into his back and cursed, and a brief tinge of amusement colored his surprise; he couldn't remember ever hearing her mutter a dirty word.

"Oi, thief!"

Bakura spun, letting the unconscious girl fall to the ground limply, his blade drawn and bloodied. "You," he snarled in response, his Ring immediately flaring to life.

The Darkness laughed. "Yes, me," he said mockingly as he grasped his Rod, immediately falling back on the Item he was most familiar with. The Puzzle, however, gave off its own glow, easily suppressing the others.

Bakura's stance was defensive, and he didn't even spare a glance behind him towards the girl he was clearly planning to protect. He likely was just waiting for an opening to whisk her away through the shadows as he had before, though the creature that had once been a part of Malik was a little uncertain whether the shadows even existed here. He hadn't once tried to summon them.

"So quick to fight," he said, shaking his head. "You will lose, thief. Hand over the girl, and my offer still stands."

Before Bakura could respond, likely with some quip or other that always failed to amuse the creature, Isis sprung into action. When she'd seen the girl initially, sprawled on the ground unmoving, her heart had been in her throat. Was she alive? Was she breathing?

Only disappointment bathed over her when she saw the redhead's chest rise and fall.

Had she more time, she could have put together a plan that would have kept herself and the girl alive through this ordeal. As it was, she had no choice. Without a word, not wanting to alert the others, she slipped a blade from the creature's back pocket and sprung towards the girl, with every intent to slit her throat.


	8. Drawing to a Close

Disclaimer: Don't own. Go away.

Author's Note: Yeah. I finally wrote another chapter. It only took YEARS but it was difficult to get back into the fandom, truth be told. I hope you guys enjoy this! As usual, read and review and offer inspiration!

* * *

Things happened too quickly to follow coherently.

A brilliant light enveloped the unconscious girl, jolting her awake as it threw Isis back, flinging the Egyptian woman against the creature her brother had become hard enough to knock both to the ground several feet further away. Lifting her head, Shizuka felt shrouded in millions of hands, all of them touching her, pulling, dragging, while ghostly whispers caressed her ears.

_Little sister_, they crooned melodically, filling her mind with images of warmth and sunlight, decaying flowers and a strange gray wash coating the world as if viewed through a dirty lens. Everything bore the touch of corruption, yet the taint was oddly beautiful. It skimmed across her skin like putrid, scented oil, clinging tenaciously in an attempt to absorb her.

_Welcome home…_

_Come with us…_

_Join us, little sister…_

_We'll keep you safe…_

And a stronger voice dripping with false affection, briefly overwhelming the others like a small explosion in her skull.

_We've missed you, daughter…_

Laughter tittered in the air, and her form became almost transparent, the hands growing more insistent. They crawled over her skin, beneath her clothes, pinching and bruising and piercing hard enough to draw blood, yet no wounds appeared. The feeling was maddening, and the pain moreso, as if her soul were being torn from her flesh.

"No!" Bakura cried, his Ring flaring to life. Its own sickly glow battled with the aura surrounding the redhead, and perspiration beaded across his forehead. He was too close to let this place defeat him. He couldn't say how long he warred with the presence trying to remove Shizuka from his grasp, but the battle seemed to last for centuries. People were born, grew old, and died while he stood there, eyes fixed on her ghostly form, watching her wane from transparency to solidity, wraithlike wisps dancing around her.

_You can't have her_, the voices hissed, though none but Shizuka could hear. _She is ours…_

_We have waited too long…_

Frightened, the girl lashed out, flailing her arms, trying to dislodge the ghostly hands that were all over her and yet weren't. Despite the Ring's power, Shizuka was steadily being drawn backwards, towards one of the walls, and the glow around her was growing stronger. The pain from the two battling over her became unbearable, as if each had one of her hands and was pulling in a separate direction, and she threw back her head and screamed.

The locket immediately grew warm, then so hot it seared her skin, pushing away both auras with something akin to a shockwave. Bright light blinded her as she screamed again, hearing her cry echoed by Bakura, wind violently whipping her hair and skin, battering her mercilessly, until she abruptly slammed into the ground. The spirit of the Ring was beside her in an instant, gathering her up in his arms and glaring at Dark Malik, who still lay stunned on the ground.

Despite how interminable the entire encounter felt, it had only lasted a matter of seconds.

"Make them be quiet," Shizuka pleaded to no one in particular, her eyes screwed tightly shut. Steadily, the voices dwindled, muffled by an invisible barrier, and Bakura gave a nearly hysterical laugh, throwing the remainder of his strength into the Ring to aid its power.

Moments later, both she and Bakura vanished.

"What happened?" he screamed as he rounded on Isis, his lavender eyes dark with rage. "What did you do?"

Confused, the woman shrank back, glancing beyond him to the spot where Dark Bakura and Shizuka had stood. "I…I didn't…"

"This is your fault!" A strong hand grasped her by the throat, slamming her back against one of the cold stone walls, slowly tightening. "You tried to kill her. You tried to take my victory away. And now look what happened!"

Isis stared up at the creature, clawing at his hand, trying to get him to let go. He only tightened his grip, as if in warning, and her lungs began to burn.

He leaned in close and snarled, eyes burning, before abruptly letting her go and shoving away to begin pacing in a precise circle. He knew he had to keep his rage in check in order to win this little game with his sister, and there was simply no point in killing her just yet. There would still be traps to trigger, obstacles to surmount, and she still had some use. Though just the thought of choking the life out of her, snapping her neck, listening to the bones break, slowly pulling her apart piece by piece…

He started laughing softly, almost a mad gibber, before growing silent again. Such pleasant thoughts, and they helped get his mind back on track. He spared a now-disinterested glance at his sister, who was clutching at the wall and gasping for breath, before stalking over to the area Bakura and his Key had been.

The ground had been scorched, and though his mind attempted to make sense of the pattern left behind, as if a hint had been left but continued to evade his eyes, he eventually had to admit defeat. Looking back towards his sister, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"You know what happened." It wasn't a question so much as an accusation. No longer did he blame her – if she had such powerful magic at her disposal, she would have used it against him before ever letting him lay a finger on her – but there was no doubt in his mind that she still knew more than she was telling him. How to break that habit without breaking _her_...

He grinned, and darkness briefly crackled around his hand, emanating from the Rod.

"If I were you, nee-san," he said in a deceptively rational tone, "I would begin cooperating. Else shujinkaku-sama might never make it back home…"

Isis stared, her eyes wide. "What?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" Perplexed innocence was difficult to feign, but he somehow managed a corrupted form of it. "I didn't destroy him entirely. Not yet, anyway. He's still here." Waving a hand absently, he continued, "He's listening, watching…_feeling_…"

He had never been above lying, after all.

"I could snuff out his remaining life in an instant," he drawled, snapping his fingers to drive the message home and was rewarded with a flinch. He watched the indecision in her eyes, practically tasting every path her mind was frantically racing down. She knew better than to trust him, and yet if there was any chance her precious brother was still alive, and her lack of cooperation would negatively affect him…well, she would be like a tame little bird eating out of his hand.

Or close enough. He knew Isis wouldn't take the chance if she thought her brother's life was at stake, even though she had to know that, if he wasn't lying, then at the very least, he would never allow Malik to survive. However, he mused, it would have been amusing had the darkness been powerful enough to give the boy his own body. Then the torture could have been excruciatingly beautiful, and Isis could have witnessed it all.

He shook himself. He was growing distracted, and in a place like this, he had to remain vigilant.

"Well?"

He saw the defeat before she even opened her mouth. She was swiftly interrupted, however, by whispered voices that made him shiver with delight.

_He took her away…_

_She is ours…we must have her back…_

He had no idea who was speaking, but figured that if there were sentient beings floating around who wanted the girl, they would obviously be opposed to Bakura's continued possession of her.

Which would play right into his hands.

"I can help you," he purred, and shivered again when he felt their surprise.

_It hears us…_

"You want the girl?" He ignored Isis, who was staring at him as if he'd sprouted wings. Clearly, the darkness was offering him another advantage. Idly, he reached down and stroked the Rod, smirking.

_She is ours, stolen long ago…_

Amusement tinged his voice. "Yes, yours. As it happens, I am seeking her as well." He paused, as if weighing his options, though he already knew what path to take now. "If you will help me, I will deliver her to you." After he'd had his way, of course, though that would mean the destruction of the world, so there wouldn't be anything left for these…things…to take. That didn't interest him, however; he had no intention of letting anyone else touch his Key and divert his destiny.

_OURS!_

His hand clenched around the Rod, and then relaxed. "Aid me," he giggled, "and she will be yours again." He felt something swirl around him, mist becoming thin fingers toying with his hair, teasing his skin, tasting him, testing him. The darkness coiled around the mist, repelled it, then attempted to consume it.

The mist fled before reappearing, this time around Isis. Her eyes became blank. Her lips parted to speak, but the voice was not her own.

"We will show you the way." An odd echo accompanied the voice, fading into the background sadly.

He noted idly that Isis hadn't even had the chance to struggle.

For once, Shizuka embraced the silence. Nothing was ricocheting around in her head, her temples were not aching, and ghostly fingers were not trying to pull her skin from her bones. No one was threatening her or demanding that she keep moving, and she almost defiantly remained on the ground, sprawled out almost lifelessly, focusing simply on the gentle rise and fall of her chest.

Eventually, she shifted onto her side, catching sight of Bakura lying a short distance away, unconscious. He looked as bad as she felt; whatever had happened had obviously taken a lot out of him. Shizuka could certainly curl up and sleep for a month, but the gravity of the situation had finally sunk in.

This wasn't going to end well.

Pushing herself up and ignoring the way her limbs protested, she watched Bakura, weighing her options. On the one hand, this was the perfect opportunity to escape him, but on the other, thus far he had been her only protection. If it hadn't been for the locket he'd given her, she had no doubt those voices would have dragged her away, and she didn't doubt that their current location was a direct result of Bakura's power. Shizuka had long since stopped questioning how things happened; they simply did.

Swallowing thickly, Shizuka crawled over to Bakura, timidly reaching out to touch his shoulder. When he did not respond, she pushed at him gently, then a little bit harder.

Still nothing.

Her blood ran cold. What if he…

She pressed her fingers against the side of his neck, feeling for his pulse and feeling comforted when she found it. Bakura was alive, at least, and…

His eyes opened and he regarded her with idle curiosity, reaching up to swat her hand away from his neck. His features were strained, and Shizuka got the distinct impression that he was as exhausted as she was.

"That was interesting."

They both stood, though Shizuka's legs wobbled, and regarded each other quietly.

"Where did you take us?" she asked softly.

Bakura shrugged, taking a dramatic look around. "Another part of the labyrinth, clearly." His escape had been blind, but there was no need to let the girl know that. Then he squinted, studying her suspiciously, slender fingers tracing a fresh burn mark on her collarbone. "Something wants you pretty badly, little bird."

Shizuka shifted her weight, taking a step back.

"Don't worry. I won't let them take you." Stretching as if revitalized, Bakura spun in a slow circle, considering their options. One direction was much the same as another at this point. Companionably, he slung an arm around Shizuka's shoulder and led her east, ducking beneath a peculiarly low tangle of speckled vines that twisted around each other and spread between the walls like perverted mistletoe.

The color of the ground slowly shifted, startling blues and violets swirling together in an almost pretty pattern. Shizuka balked, but Bakura forced her to continue forward, nuzzling at her neck and snickering. All traces of fatigue had fled, and there was a decided spring to his step as they continued deeper into the labyrinth and the walls began to pulse, thick veins bulging, the entire thing gradually becoming more organic.

Shizuka shuddered, finding the whole thing revolting.

The whispers started again, though much more faint, their words incomprehensible. The voices swirled into a frenzy as Shizuka and Bakura turned the corner, stepping through a broken gate and emerged in the middle of an elaborate topiary.

The elegantly pruned bushes shuddered, and Shizuka struggled against Bakura, fighting to go back the way they'd come.

"Time's running out," the spirit said firmly, gauging the distance between them and the ordinary stone door in the far corner. A small brass bell hung at its side, and there was a discarded stuffed giraffe beneath it, eyes torn out and one ear missing. "I can't let him catch up to us again. He is already too much of a nuisance."

Despite his bravado, he remained rooted to the ground, dark eyes narrowed. He was a careful creature, and something in the air made him wary.

The closest bush, formed in the shape of a unicorn, stretched and snapped, roots tearing from the ground and dragging behind it as it lumbered towards them, letting out an inhuman cry. The scent of decay preceded it, and Shizuka choked, covering her mouth and nose to try to block out the stench.

The rest of the topiary slowly shuddered to life, rotting leaves shedding on the ground as they stumbled about in a sick parody of life, converging on Bakura and Shizuka who turned to find the gate behind them had disappeared.

"Bakura-san," Shizuka said uncertainly, eyes flickering between him and the topiary animals and back.

Bakura just laughed, Ring flaring to life. "This should be fun," he murmured, opening his arms wide as if to embrace the creatures that sought their blood.


End file.
